


New Places, Friendly Faces

by Luluthechoosingcrow



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Diners, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Band, Attempt at Humor, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bullying, Coming Out, Diners, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Greta Van Teens, Holding Hands, Light Angst, Multi, Slow To Update, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-02-12 23:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luluthechoosingcrow/pseuds/Luluthechoosingcrow
Summary: Danny was nervous; he had been building up the courage for weeks to arrange a date, and now.... He wasn't quite sure what to think of the situation he found himself in. The night certainly wasn't going as he had expected it to - and his emotions had never ridden a roller coaster this fast. Hell, the beautiful angel holding his hand wasn't even the one he had arranged to meet 2 hours ago.
Relationships: Danny Wagner/Original Character(s), Danny Wagner/Ronnie Kiszka, Sam Kiszka/Danny Wagner
Comments: 18
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what inspired me to do this but I'm very very happy with how it's turning out (and I've never written a longer-ish multi chapter story before, so this is interesting!) I would hate for Danny to not know the Kiszkas growing up, but hey I think I made their first meeting pretty damn cute! 
> 
> Also, just FYI this is set roughly in late January of whatever year, so the twins are supposed to be 20, Ronnie is 18 I think, Danny just turned 18, and Sam is 17 (I think I did all the math right but idk) HOWEVER it wasn't until I finished that I realized I absolutely did not make their appearances congruent with what they would have looked like then.... Sam and Danny look like 2018 ish but the twins also look like their high school selves :( Idk sorry 
> 
> Also, because Sam is 17, this will not be posted on Rockfic and will be marked as underage, though I'm not planning for it to get dirty

Danny had been tapping his foot for the past fifteen minutes.

He usually didn't do that, it wasn't his nervous tick of non-choice, but Michelle hadn't showed up yet, and it was nearing eight.

Checking his watch, Danny watched the hand tick to 7:58 and then looked up, peering around the restaurant he was in.

Diner, he corrected himself. It was a homey, 1960's American diner, a little more exposed timbers and bear carvings than checkered tiles and jukeboxes, but that's what you got in Michigan. The building was low and sturdy, a log structure with a river rock chimney over the grills in back. Every single wall was decorated with various signed pictures of celebrities that had passed through, local newspaper articles about Gerald and Fern's Homestyle Grill, old handsaws, vintage pop signs, and a million other trinkets and posters chosen by the owners (Gerald and Fern, he assumed, though they'd probably passed on considering how old the place looked to be).

It was a nice restaurant, Danny thought; the atmosphere was welcoming and calm despite the occasional clamor from the kitchen, and the decor was very interesting to look at. Plus, the waitress that had directed him to a window booth and brought him some water was just gorgeous.

'Don't think that! You're on a date, idiot' Danny scolded himself, shaking his head. Well, he was technically waiting for the date to start, seeing as she hadn't showed up yet. But, he still shouldn't be admiring another girl like that when his wasn't there - that would just make him an asshole.

But maybe Michelle was a little bit of an asshole because she said she'd meet him at 7 o'clock and it was now 8:06- 'Stop. It.' Danny scolded himself again, mentally smacking himself upside the head.

'Didn't your mother ever tell you to assume the best of people?' One voice asked.

'Of course!' Another Danny answered.

'Well, then, she probably got stuck in traffic, or her dog threw up in her car, or she hit a bad pothole, or her mom made her go to the store, or-'

'Okay, I get it! She probably doesn't mean to be so late,' Danny conceded, concluding the conversation he was having with himself. Maybe the waitress was right and he had been sitting there by himself for a little too long.

Of course, being the nice girl she was, the waitress - Ronnie her name was Ronnie - had stopped by periodically whenever she had a minute to chat with him or finally bring him some coffee after he had given in to the craving.

Danny looked down at the small bouquet wilting on the table and sighed. Looked like this date was a bust, just like the few others he'd attempted, and he'd actually been very excited to see her. In fact, it was Michelle who had suggested this Gerald's Grill when he had shyly asked her out in Biology.

He had finally made up his mind to just stop wasting Ronnie's time and go home when a group of boys came trooping in, wet from the snow but in exuberant spirits and, apparently, "In great need of some refreshment, Ronnie dear!"

That made him want to pack up and get out even faster because, honestly, he didn't need any more knowing looks or judgement right now, but the last boy to walk in made him freeze with his coat halfway on.

The kid looked about Danny's age, roughly the same height but a whole lot skinnier. He had on skin tight jeans, scuffed hiking boots, and a red woolen coat. When he turned to talk to Ronnie, Danny could see the Tom Petty hoodie beneath the jacket and some silver necklaces.

'Nice,' he thought, 'seems like a cool guy: good taste in music and fashion.'

Also, 'Fucking gorgeous'.

What made him pause his leaving, though, wasn't the guy's body but his face - his sculpted brows, insanely high cheekbones, pink lips, and long lashes; all framed by the healthiest looking head of hair Danny had ever seen, second only to his own, or possibly one of the guy's he had come in with (the one who yelled for Ronnie) that had rather impressive, long curls styled to look like 70's mutton chops. There was something naggingly familiar about his features, but Danny couldn't place it.

Ronnie rolled her eyes and pointed the group of boys to a large table in the Eastern corner of the diner.

She snagged some menus and followed behind them, though another guy, this one also with long hair (he was having some competition here) grown out Justin Beiber style (okay, maybe not) said; "We don't need those, Ronnie, I'm pretty sure Sammy here has the whole menu memorized by now. Right, Sam-a-lam-a?"

The intriguing boy nodded, starting to recite off what sounded like a very accurate, detailed account of the diner's menu, prices and everything. Danny was surprised at the slight raspy, smoker’s quality of his voice, but it was pleasant, in a way.

After the fourth item or so, Ronnie stopped "Sammy" with a swat to the shoulder, shaking her heading and muttering "stupid genius" under her breath. He grinned up at her, wiggling his eyebrows and asking for a round of Vernors, pretty please, Ronnie-kins.

Holy shit, they were siblings! That's what had been buzzing at the back of his head for the past couple minutes; those mouths and cheekbones, seductive eyes, that lovely hair. The guy was Ronnie's brother (and no wonder he was so beautiful then).

Squinting, Danny watched the party in the corner. Two of the other guys, 70's hair and Justin Beiber (though he felt bad calling him that since he seemed cool and, hey, he'd had the same 'do when trying to grow his out) were laughing at something Ronnie said, leaning on each other and behaving the exact same way, down to their blinks.

Twins! Danny could tell because he had two cousins, also twins, that acted exactly like that. Wait, though.... they looked awfully similar to-

More siblings?! Jesus, how many kids did this family have? He hoped the four were all, for the sake of their parents.

He guessed that the twins were a little older, so either "Sammy" or Ronnie had to be the youngest, though they all looked awfully similar in age.

'Seriously, how do their parents handle that?' Especially with the attractive, flirty twins, beautiful daughter, and the super smart supermodel - it had to be several handfuls raising a house like that. Danny suddenly felt a bit more sympathy for his parents, even with just having to deal with him and his little sister.

Ronnie sashayed away, calling over her shoulder for the boys to keep it down. They all hooted and hollered in response, seeing as Danny was the only other patron to bother at the moment.

Danny slowly sat back down, curious as to what interesting conversations he would hear from the group. The twin with curly hair was currently talking to a larger guy on the other side of the table about the "carefully curated sensuality" of Led Zeppelin's Presence, which alone made him want to stay.

Not to mention, he could continue to observe the hot guy that was immediately fascinating him like few people did. Danny wasn't deluded enough to think it was love at first sight - though it was definitely a fair amount of lust - but there was something about the other boy that made him want to track his every move down to the blinking of his eyes.

"Woah there, creepy much? Chill out, he probably doesn't even like guys anyways," Danny muttered to himself, hoping that his staring wasn't obvious enough to make "Sammy" aware of it. He loved to people watch - and admire, but hated the uncomfortable confrontation of acknowledging that he had been doing so.

Supermodel boy twisted in his chair, looking at one of the many things on the wall - though it made Danny's breath catch because, could he tell? - when he caught Danny's eye. He smiled at Danny, making him smile a little tightly and nod in return.

At that moment, Ronnie came out of the back with a platter of glass pop bottles and a notebook tucked into her apron pocket, using her hip to close the swinging half-door to the area behind the counter. She smiled at Danny as he passed, murmuring a soft "I'll be right back with you," before continuing on to her brothers' table.

Gorgeous boy laughed - a surprisingly obnoxious, though maybe endearing, braying one - and reached out a fine boned hand, plucking a bottle from the tray before she could set it down. He took a long swallow, throat visibly working and eyes half closed, head tipped back. Danny quickly averted his own eyes unless he started drooling onto the tabletop.

Ronnie came over to him after a minute, refilling his coffee and insisting that she get him a piece of pie, on the house. He didn't have the heart to tell her no, not after more than an hour of sitting there pitifully, and especially not now that he knew her gorgeous brothers (or at least one of them, the prettiest, too) knew he was there. It would be incredibly embarrassing for them to know that he was stood up and alone; Danny wanted to give off a good impression, for some reason.

Ronnie walked away again, hips swaying, and disappeared into the back. "Sammy” laughed at the table in the corner and Danny's eyes shot to him, watching how he played with his straw between those two pillowy lips.

He started sweating a little bit, considering who he thought was more attractive (not like either of them would be interested in him, but). Ronnie was curvy and kind and beautiful, but Sam was lean and charismatic and had the most lovely facial structure Danny had ever seen.

'Ugh, bisexual problems', Danny thought. No one else would have known what he was talking about if they were there, though, since he had never mentioned it to his parents nor his few friends.

He wondered, idly - because he really was out of their league and it would never, ever happen - what his family would think if he brought either of them home. Ronnie would be sure to elicit absolute delight from his mother after her admonishment for getting a girlfriend in the first place (despite the fact that he was allowed to do what he wanted now that he was 18, Danny's mom still saw him as her little boy). Ronnie's brother, he wasn't sure; it's not like they were homophobic, but Danny was certain that him bringing home a guy out of nowhere would be quite the shock.

They'd warm up to Sam (he didn't want to call him "Sammy"; it felt too familiar to be polite, though he did like that), he was sure. His parents would be impressed by his intelligence and be charmed by his jokes, and tell Danny that they were glad he had found such a nice boyfriend.

Danny drifted off into a daydream of what it would be like to date Sam, to take him to family holiday meals and go out hiking with him and cuddle up on a late winter afternoon like this one. He rested his head on his hand, letting his eyes go unfocused as he envisioned the imaginary world in which he had an 11/10 boyfriend.

"Hey, I've got your pie. Mind if I sit and eat mine with you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next part, it picks up right where the last left off! I'm hoping that I can update on a weekly basis - every Monday - but I'm not sure if I'll be able to punch out the next part quick enough, since I'm having a hectic week back home with all of my family. But I'll try!

"Hey, I've got your pie. Mind if I sit and eat mine with you?"

Danny was startled into full consciousness again by that slightly raspy, warm voice he had been imagining calling his name. He looked up, wide eyed and probably gaping like a love struck fool at the super smart supermodel himself standing over his booth, a plate of pie in each hand.

He must have taken Danny's silence, or maybe the awed stare, as assent, because Sam sat down opposite him and set one of the plates of pie in front of Danny.

He cautiously picked up his fork and speared a bite of pastry, keeping a wary eye on Sam while doing so. Daydreaming about holding someone's hand and actually having them sit - uninvited, he might add - across from you were two very different things. Who knew what Sam was actually like, or what Danny would let slip out of his mouth if he got too comfortable?

Sam was already digging into his slice, gathering up a big forkful of flaky crusts and filling to shove into his mouth. Danny was honestly a little worried: he ate like he hadn't seen food in days, and he kind of looked it, too.

"Mmph, man, Stephen makes the best damn pie I've ever had. Just don't tell my grandma I said that," Sam confided in him with a wink, making Danny turn red. God, when had he  _ ever  _ been this flustered around someone? He wasn't making a very good impression sitting there mute and acting stupid, he was sure.

"Uhh, Sam... why did you come sit with me?"

Sam looked up at him, his brow quirked.

"How do you know my name? Are you one of Jake's friends?"

'Shit!'

"No, I heard it earlier from-" he was about to say Beiber, but luckily stopped himself, "From one of your brothers, the one with the straight hair. Which one is Jake?"

"Oh, that's him, and Josh is on his left, talking to Kyle. Micah and Jeremy are the ones having a fight with the butter knives by the way, they're the twins' best friends. Huh, I really thought you knew them, you look like the kind of guy that hangs out with us."

Danny wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not. He figured it would be best to stay silent and let Sam continue talking, lest he embarrass himself somehow.

"What are you- God, I seriously can't get enough of this pie. What are you doing here all by yourself? Trying to get away from your chores or something?" Sam asked, mouth full.

"What? No," Danny said, brow furrowing a bit. He was a good boy, he always did his chores - the least he could do to help his mom out, really.

"Hmm, maybe you're running away? No, I got it! You're actually a health inspector disguised as a regular customer, and you're gonna crack down on the roaches in the kitchen!"

Danny shook his head, reluctantly enjoying the little guessing game Sam had decided to start playing - he wouldn't want the real reason to come out. Or would he? Would that give him a shot with Sam?

'Get real, he's too pretty for you. And he's probably straight, and thinks you're straight, too.'

"Sam! You KNOW there are no roaches here, stop trying to scare away my customers!"

Ronnie came up, smacking him on the back of the head with her hand and smiling at Danny, as if to say 'Don't mind him.'

Danny smiled shyly back at her, commenting on how good the pie was. In truth, he hadn't even taken the single bite he'd put on his fork yet, but it was somehow less awkward to talk to her than to look at Sam.

She said she was glad he was enjoying it and went back to the kitchen to fetch him more coffee. He watched her go, wanting to ask her to stay but knowing that would be incredibly weird; Sam just made him so nervous, he would have felt better with Ronnie's calm demeanor and sweet smile there to help him breath.

"Oh! You're here for Ronnie!" Sam whispered, looking enlightened and possibly a little crestfallen (but Danny was pretty sure that was just wishful thinking).

"No, no, I'm not. She's just nice that's all. I'm not after her, man," Danny said.

Even though he did find Ronnie very attractive - and he could admit he had a desire to spend more time with her - he wasn't staying solely because of her, and he certainly didn't want Sam to get upset with the thought that Danny was trying to hit it with his sister.

"Dude, it's alright, I'm not gonna kick your ass or anything. Unless you hurt her..." Sam trailed off, looking suddenly so menacing that Danny was actually a bit afraid.

"I- I'm really not."

It looks like Danny's mouth had chosen trying his luck with Sam over Ronnie and, honestly, he wasn't upset by that. Sam was absolutely gorgeous and incredibly interesting: bold, humorous, intelligent, pretty, everything that Danny ever wanted. If only Danny was in his ballpark.

"Oh, c'mon! You're just sitting here by yourself, obviously waiting for someone. And Ronnie's been smiling at you so much, always coming over to your table. Her shift's over in half an hour, where are you taking her?"

'Fuck! He's really not getting it!'

"Ronnie is beautiful, but I'm not here for her. I'm- I  _ was _ on a date, but I'm pretty sure she stood me up, and now I'm only still here because you are."

Danny's face was bright red and probably kind of sweaty, he could tell by his reflection in the spoon on the table. He couldn't bear to look Sam in the face, instead choosing to focus on his slice of pie oozing cinnamon-apple filling onto the plate.

Ronnie came back and filled up his cup, setting down a few more pods of creamer next to it. Maybe she sensed the tension, because she didn't say anything to him, and Danny didn't offer any more than a small smile this time. Now that he had made up his mind about which sibling to go for, he felt a tad awkward around her - but, then again, Sam was making him feel pretty funny, too.

Sam had been silent since his admittance, and it was making Danny nervous as fuck. He opened a creamer and dumped it into his mug, stirring it and taking a testing sip, then finally trying a bite of the pie.

'God, Sam was right - this pie is  _ good _ .'

And fuck, did he not want this to be the last time he could have pie with Sam. As much as the guy was making Danny feel like he was about to give a public speech - and Danny could not stress enough how nervous he was - he was desperate to not let this be the end of their short lived interaction.

'It's been, what? 15 minutes since he came in, 5 since he sat down, and 2 since I started ignoring him - pathetic. If I want any chance at getting a date, this isn't the way to do it.'

Danny had made up his mind: he was going to look up, make it very clear that he meant what he had said, and ask Sam if he was interested in going to a different diner with him, when Sam spoke up.

"I'm sorry that your date stood you up, but I'm glad you're still here. I was honestly gonna leave the guys and go home, but then I saw you in the window and I decided to come in; so, I guess, you could say I'm still here because of you, too."

"I- really?"

'What?!' Danny couldn't keep the grin off of his face. Sam was here for him, because he had seen him in the window, had specifically come in because Danny looked... fuck, what could he have possibly looked other than hopeless and awkward? The grin quickly morphed into a frown.

"I don't need the pity. I appreciate that you're trying to keep me company, but I should probably just go home, I've been here long enough."

Danny got up and started putting his coat on, leaving behind his nearly uneaten pie and cup of Joe. All he knew was that he had to get out of this humiliating situation and never, ever, see this beautiful, amazing asshole ever again.

Sam sighed and caught his arm, wrapping a surprisingly strong hand around Danny's wrist. Danny froze where he was, stopped in his tracks with half a coat on for the second time this night by Sam.

"I don't feel pity for you. I can emphasize with being dumped or stood up-" Danny snorted because, really, who the fuck would pass on a date with Sam? "But I came over here because I thought you looked like an interesting person to talk to and you're honestly super hot."

He had no clue what to say to that so he didn't do anything, just stood there, unmoving, with his limp hand still in Sam's.

Suddenly, Sam breathed out harshly and stood up, too.

"Fuck, I'm sorry if I read this wrong, or gave you the wrong impression, or something. You clearly don't want me hanging onto you. Sorry, I'll go now," he said, hurriedly dropping Danny's wrist and starting to walk away.

"Sam!" Danny called, putting his hand on the boy's shoulder.

Sam stopped but didn't turn. Beyond him, Danny could see that they had drawn the attention of Sam's brothers and friends, all of them turned to look at them having a little fight - and his traitorous brain immediately referred to it as a lover's spat - in the middle of the restaurant.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get so defensive. I don't mind having you sit with me at all, so, please, come back and sit down with me."

They both slowly sat down again, Danny setting his coat to the side on the booth's leather bench. Sam balled up a napkin and Danny took a bite of pie, neither of them sure of what to say next, it seemed.

Finally, Danny figured he'd better elaborate a bit more. "'M sorry I accused you of pitying me, I just- I just don't know what else you could see other than some nerdy, lonely guy sitting in a booth by himself and watching your sister."

"Hey, I thought you said you weren't going after Ronnie," Sam immediately looked up and smiled at him, making Danny's heart flutter. He shrugged, conveying a non-verbal agreeance and admittance all at once.

"It's alright," Sam told him softly, causing Danny's breath to catch when he saw a slim hand tuck a strand of hair behind Sam's ear - possibly a sign of Sam's own nerves? "I honestly don't know why you've been putting up with me planting myself at your table and talking over you, so it's all good."

Danny wanted to protest, but Sam kept talking (perhaps there was some truth to what he had said). It seemed like, now that he had started, Sam wanted to get out all of whatever he had to say. Danny was perfectly okay with that.

"As I said, I saw you in the window when we were walking up and I just couldn't believe how attractive you were. Like, you're fucking gorgeous, and I just wanted to talk to you so bad and see what you were like. I may have intercepted Ronnie's pie delivery so I could have a reason to come up to you," Sam admitted.

Danny laughed, all of the air rushing out of him in a bout of relieved giggles. He took another bite of pie, making Sam beam back at him, showing he understood Danny's appreciation, of both the gesture and the food.

"Wow, I can't believe  _ you _ find  _ me _ attractive, but I'm not going to debate you on that. And I feel the same, man - like, have you seen yourself? As soon as you walked in, I was just completely in awe of you."

Sam was blushing now, too, and that made Danny's heart thump extra hard, a bass drum pounding from his chest. He was grinning at Sam, and Sam was smiling back at him, both of them red and squirming in their seats but refusing to look away.

Danny saw Sam's hand reaching towards his on the table. His heart quickened and he held very still, as if trying not to frighten a scared animal by moving.

Sam's fingers found him, lightly running over the back of his hand and down to his knuckles. Danny let him explore for a time, then turned his hand over to  _ hold hands with Sam holy shit. _

A loud cheer of hoots and whistles sounded from across the diner. Danny looked up, startled, and Sam turned around in his seat, looking over at his table where all the other boys were apparently celebrating.

The curly haired twin - Josh, he was pretty sure (he hadn't paid overly much attention, focusing instead on Sam) - gave him a big grin and a thumbs up that could have been directed at him or Sam, he wasn't sure. Jake was the one whistling and howling, giving an almost predatory grin at Danny. Their other friends weren't as overt, but they certainly seemed happy that Sam had made up with the random guy in their sister's diner.

It made him a bit uncomfortable, but Danny was glad that Sam's siblings were okay with this - apparently they knew Sam was, in fact, into guys. Danny hoped that his family would be just as receptive, if he got that far with Sam.

'God, I hope I do.'

Sam was looking like he wasn't sure whether he should scold them or go over and high five Jake, but he didn't let go of Danny's hand. Danny found it endearing how happy he was, and how happy they all were, that Sam was over here with him - it made him feel good, like he was actually wanted and desired (in both platonic and romantic ways).

"They kinda convinced me to bring you the pie. Jake's been rooting for me to get a boyfriend for a while now, and he said you're perfect. I think I agree with him."

His blush, if somehow possible, got even darker. Sam was so hot, and such a nice person, it seemed - and he thought Danny was boyfriend material?! Danny's brain was having a riot on every single neurotransmitter simultaneously.

He had no clue how to eloquently respond to that in a way that conveyed his absolute joy, so he just stuck with a simple, "I agree too, I'd love to be your boyfriend."

Sam tightened his grip on Danny's hand, and Danny could feel how clammy his palms were. The knowledge that Sam was just as nervous, attracted, and happy as he was - it was blowing his mind.

Ronnie came over with his bill for the coffee and set it down right next to their linked fingers. She was beaming, looking back and forth between their hands and faces, clearly also in on the plot to get him and Danny together.

_ 'What the hell _ , I don't even know any of these people.'

'Whatever, I don't care. SAM IS HOLDING MY HAND AND HE THINKS I'M HOT!'

"Rons, are you kicking us out?" Sam asked, gasping for dramatic affect, when he saw the bill.

'Shit, he's sassy, too.' Danny wasn't sure how he was going to handle such a personality-strong beauty, but fuck was he going to try.

"No, Sammy, you can take my car tonight and I'll ride home with Jakey and Josh." Ronnie replied, dropping a set of keys onto the table. "But, if you have sex in there,  _ I am going to murder you." _

"No worries, I've got some standards. I mean, not that I don't want to or anything, but..." Sam trailed off, looking at Danny. He was going for provocative but it was mostly awkward; Danny bit his lip to stifle his laughter.

"Right... well, I'm officially off duty once I ring you up, so why don't you two get out of here and have some fun."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep! I've officially adopted an every Monday post schedule for this, so that's cool! Just an fyi about the ending of this chapter, I'm so sorry to disappoint of you're hoping for a magical portal but that's not it (that would have been cool but this is a mundane story) //// I have come back to edit and GOD this is such a lie lmao. It’s been over half a year.

"Right... well, I'm officially off duty once I ring you up, so why don't you two get out of here and have some fun."

Danny fished into his pocket one handed, finding his wallet. He tried to open it and get a ten out while still holding on to Sam, but it was pretty difficult so he was forced to let go in order to pay. He thought it was a little overly dramatic of his heart, but it literally stopped beating out of disappointment for a second. God. He was already completely whipped.

Sam stood up and grabbed the keys, going back to his other table to put on his coat while Danny got his change back from Ronnie. She, now sitting at the table with her other brothers, waved them goodbye as they exited the cozy diner, stepping out into the frigid snow.

Sam immediately grabbed Danny's hand back, putting both of them in his pocket as he started to walk around the back of the building to the employee's section of the parking lot.

Sam suddenly stopped, turning to look at Danny. "Shit, wait, how did you come here? Do you have a car?"

"Uhh, my mom dropped me off."

Sam nodded and kept walking. Danny, for some reason, didn't want to leave it at that - Sam didn't seem overly judgemental, but he wanted to show that he wasn't a completely helpless dork.

"Usually I get her car on the weekends," he continued, "but she had something to attend over in North Star and she couldn't get a ride. She brought me here and gave me money for the bus to take home."

"Hey, well, now you don't have to take the bus!"

Sam grinned at him, unlocking the door to his sister's car and opening it for Danny. He smiled to himself and ducked his head, getting in. Fuck whatever societal expectations - not like they really applied to gay couples anyways - he loved to be treated sweetly, too.

Starting the ignition and carefully backing out of the parking space, Sam laughed, loud and happy. Danny looked at him curiously.

"Oh my god, I just picked up a total hottie and we're going on a rendezvous in my sister's car! This is crazy!"

Danny laughed, too, amazed at the situation. Like, holy shit, he was in this guy's (sister's) car that he had met less than an hour ago and they were on their way to who knew where. And he didn't even care! Never in his life had Danny been less concerned about the future; his music, his golfing, school, the world at large, none of it mattered when Sam was sitting next to him, singing along to Jimi Hendrix and looking absolutely stunning in the passing lamplight.

They drove for a time, speeding past cozy houses and dense acres of trees that outlined the starlit sky. Sam didn't seem to have a destination in mind any time soon, and Danny didn't really care if the car never stopped driving. The radio started to fuzz out as they got further into the woods, and nothing but an old talk show was coming in, so Sam had Danny put in his Clapton CD he'd left in Ronnie's car.

"I was looking for that! Figured I'd left it in here, but I don't get the car as often now that she's working more."

Danny nodded, enjoying hearing these little bits about Sam's siblings. It always interested him - learning small facts about people and getting glimpses into their lives, even more so when he was very interested in that person themselves, too.

"So, Ronnie is older than you, right?"

"Yeah, yeah she's a year older than me, she just started taking some classes at the adult school in Saginaw. She's been working at Gerald's for awhile, but she gets adult hours, now, which is good because we like to stay out late and go see her," Sam laughed.

"Oh, that's cool. What about your brothers, the twins? Are they your only other siblings?"

"Yes, fortunately. I don't know how Mom and Dad handled us, we're all within three years of each other. What about you, are you an only child?"

Danny had been right, they were all close in age. Four kids, two of them twins! He still couldn't wrap his head around how that could possibly work out for the parents, but they all seemed to be nice people and clearly got along well. It was pretty nice, actually, having a (potential) boyfriend with a good relationship with his family - Danny knew that it might of been a slightly unfair dating requirement, but he wanted someone who loved their family as much as he did.

"I have a younger sister, she's a freshman at Frankenmuth High. I'm a senior, by the way."

"Wait, what? Me too! I wonder why I've never seen you if we go to the same school. How have I never noticed you before?" Sam exclaimed, making a sharp turn and pulling off of the paved road onto a dirt track.

Danny contemplated that, too. How one Earth had he never seen Sam if they went to the same fucking school? Sam was, like,  _ magnetic  _ or something, it didn't make any sense.

Sam interrupted him, not meaning to, as he was about to speak. "Alright, we're here. Sorry, continue," he grinned at Danny, looking sheepish at cutting him off. Danny smiled in return, telling him it was alright.

They got out of the car, shutting the doors gently so as not to disturb the peaceful nighttime forest, and also not to dent Ronnie's car.

Danny resumed what he was saying as Sam led him around to the trunk and started rooting around. "About not seeing me at school, well, you didn't have a reason to until now. I mean, it's not like a lot of people know me, I don't have many friends and I kinda tend to stay to the side."

"I can't imagine how you don't have tons of people hanging off of you," Sam said, looking up at Danny with his foxy eyes glinting in the moonlight. (That was cheesy, Danny knew - but his eyes were beautiful) "Like, the only explanation I can come up with as to why you don't have half of the school constantly begging you to notice  _ them _ is because everyone is crazy."

He blushed and grinned, enjoying the feeling of being the one flirted with for once. It was beyond comprehensible for Danny as to why Sam seemed so taken by  _ him _ , but it wasn't something he wanted to give up anytime soon if he could help it, confusion or not.

"Wow, you are a smooth talker, aren't you?"

Sam snorted. "Hardly. I'm telling you what I honestly think, and it's this: I've known you for maybe two hours, and you are the kindest, sweetest, smartest, most beautiful person I've ever met. Past maybe my mother, but that's different. You deserve all the friends in the world, and you could have any boy or girl you choose, I'm sure."

"Well, I'm choosing you," Danny said, blushing and grabbing Sam's hand. He didn't know what it was, but he was being particularly mushy today. Luckily, Sam seemed to really like it.

Sam led him away from the car after locking it up, one arm carrying a briefcase looking container, and the other's hand holding Danny's. They walked through the light snowfall and under heavy bows of trees, going along a path Danny couldn't see but that, apparently, Sam knew well.

Danny had the quick thought that Sam was going to murder him, and maybe he shouldn't ignore his survival instincts, but he decided that Sam would  _ never _ kill him. He also asked, though, just to be sure.

"Are you planning on killing me out here?"

Sam laughed his donkey bray, swinging their hands and taking another slight turn around a large tree. "No, I don't think I'd be able to physically overpower you, you're probably way stronger than I am."

"Oh, yeah? But what about a gun? What's in the box, Sammy?"

Danny was grinning inside, though externally he blocked it so that his facade wouldn't slip. Sam stopped and stood in front of him.

"I'll show you what's in the box!" Sam said, holding it up in front of his crotch like that SNL sketch.

"Ooh, my favorite!" Danny wiggled his brows, staring at the box where, right behind it, was Sam's dick. They both laughed, faces rosy and eyes crinkled.

Danny was glad that he had chosen Sam over Ronnie, not only for the fact that Sam actually liked him back, but that he got along so well with him. Even if the romance was a bust, he could tell that they would be very good friends, the connection was that immediate. And, he liked the idea of being best friends with a guy and then also getting to fuck his brains out at the end of the day.

'I'm getting ahead of myself, he said he has standards.'

_ 'No,  _ he said that he won't fuck you in his sister's car, but he wants to.'

"Sam, dude, where are we going? What are we doing out here, like, really?" He choked out, dying to know and also hoping that the plans included at least a kiss.

Danny hadn't been this desperate to kiss someone in- possibly forever, really. He didn't know why he was so intent on getting Sam's lips on him (though, he supposed he did; like,  _ look _ at Sam's mouth). It wasn't like himself to be this out of control - albeit on his own head - but Sam had this effect on him.

Logically, Danny knew that if Sam wanted to go slower he would totally respect that choice and not even be put out about it, he liked just being with Sam that much. But, a kiss.... He wanted just a taste, in case this was the only date he got to have with Sam.

"We're almost there, and then I'll show you," Sam said quietly.

They continued walking, going up a gentle slope and then around a giant boulder. When they came around the other side, Danny saw that the rock had been obscuring a pristinely white, snow covered clearing. All around them, flakes fell softly from the sky, some decorating the trees, and others landing on their heads.

Sam turned to look at him, grinning. "Isn't it pretty? I feel like, whenever I come here, I've entered another dimension or something."

Danny nodded, his breath nearly taken away by the delicate magic of the moment. Well, it wasn't completely perfect - his nose was running, his gloveless hands were both freezing and clammy in Sam's, and he had no fucking clue where he was - but Sam was so, so beautiful in this place he had brought them to.

They stood and stared at the scene, taking in everything, from the stars peeking out from in between the clouds to the feel of their thumbs rubbing back and forth over each other's knuckles.

After a few minutes of silence, Sam broke it, speaking softly, "This is one of my favorite places on Earth to be. We come here during all seasons, but there's just something more....  _ special _ , I guess, when everything is pure and damp and quiet."

"It's really nice, I can see why you like to bring people here."

"Actually," Sam paused, looking shyly at Danny, "I've never taken anyone else. As far as I can tell, my family are the only people who know about it."

"Really? I- thank you so much for bringing me to such a special spot for you," he gasped, grinning back at Sam's little smile.

Danny was floored, absolutely amazed with this moment in his life. Sam had, for reasons he couldn't understand but figured he'd better stop worrying about, taken him to a place that no one else had been to. It was an intimate, deeply trusting gesture that he'd made, and Danny received it full-heartedly. The scenery felt sacred, now, in a way that he couldn't quite describe but that filled him with content.

"This really does mean a lot, that you're letting me view your spot. I don't know how to say thank you enough for trusting me with this- can I, maybe, take you somewhere special to me next time?"

He was shooting his shot, and praying to whatever deity felt nearest in this winter forest that it would hit it's mark. Sam had decided to take him here right after meeting him, so it  _ would _ work, right? Danny really fucking hoped that it did, and that he hadn't ruined the relationship they were building. It was newly born and a little confusing, but in a good way; they were already fused together somehow, a connection running through them to make it seem like they'd known each other for years instead of hours.

"I'll go anywhere you wanna take me," Sam answered. He looked aware of how cliche what he'd said was, but he also didn't seem to care. Damny was internally screaming with joy. "I wasn't sure where I was driving, at first, but I ended up on the path here, and it felt right. You being here feels nice and right."

Danny was smiling openly, happiness on display. He swung their hands and looked up at the sky, where the snow clouds were starting to clear, the last of the flakes finishing their journey to the ground. Sam leaned into him slightly, a pleasurable warmth permeating into Danny's body through the many layers of their clothing.

"This is perfect! I was hoping the clouds would clear up, cause this wouldn't really be much fun without it. Now, c'mon, let me show you the inside."

Danny was completely confused, again. "The inside?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been like seven months and I’m honestly not even sorry lol. I ran out of plot ideas for awhile, I got busy, I’ve been seriously sick for months and months, I’ve had other projects…. Life, basically. But it’s 2am and I’m in the writing mood so we’re gonna give this story another try. Also the cabin in this is totally based off of my family cabin! Oh and I’ve never used a telescope BTW so I’m just making this shit up as I go

Danny was completely confused, again. "The inside?" 

"Yeah," Sam laughed, "the inside of the cabin. It's right over there, see?" 

He lifted the hand not holding onto Danny and pointed to the tree line on the other side of the clearing. 

Well, damn, there sure was a cabin over there, just visible now from the natural sky lights reflecting off of the snow and illuminating the clearing. Danny hadn't seen it earlier, hiding in the shadows - and he'd also been too distracted by the beauty of his immediate surroundings (including Sam). It didn't look overly large or modern, from what he could see of it, but he was sure that the inside was at least dryer than the clearing, if not warmer. 

"C'mon," Sam prompted him again, grabbing his mysterious briefcase and pulling Danny by the hand. 

He followed him willingly, standing quietly by his side while Sam fumbled with his keys. A loud thump startled him as Sam jammed his shoulder against the door, jiggling the key in the knob and bodily shoving it open on stiff, creaking hinges. 

Danny blinked and peered inside, mentally asking his eyes to hurry up and adjust to the darker setting. The cabin slowly revealed itself as Sam guided him inside and shut the door with another loud noise; unfinished wood plank floors, log walls decorated with practical tools, several pieces of plain, likely hand made furniture, and a drop down ladder showed themselves. 

Sam pulled a lighter out of his pocket and messed around with a candlestick on the table, softly illuminating a sphere of the room in more detail. He set his case onto the wooden surface and then ducked underneath, searching through something Danny couldn't see, though he could hear the rustling and clunking. 

'What a cute little butt.' 

With nothing else to do - no directions from Sam, still no clue where he was or what they were going to do in the cabin - Danny occupied himself with staring at Sam's bent over ass while he rummaged around under the table. Finally, Sam popped back up with some contraption in his hand, metal and glass glinting in the candlelight. 

'Oh, a lantern. Smart,' Danny realized, watching Sam light the second candle inside the lantern and hang it on a hook attached to the wall. 

"So.... I know it's not much, and there's no electricity right now since we usually don't come up here in winter, but- uh, yeah. This is, like, my favorite place." 

Sam looked a little embarrassed and uncertain suddenly, gazing at a knot in the wooden floor. Danny walked towards him and stopped with a few inches in between them still - he wasn't sure how welcome full body contact would be this early in the relationship, though all he wanted to do was hold Sam in his arms. 

"I really like it. It's cool! This is so neat, seriously - that you guys have this old cabin all to yourselves up here, I think it's awesome. I mean, my family has places we like to vacation, but nowhere like this." 

Danny really was impressed with such a rustic place (he preferred nature and familiarity over mindless luxury), and he felt oddly comfortable despite his general lack of knowledge. Plus, he didn’t want Sam to be upset.

The candlelight was calming, Sam was beautiful, and the cabin was finally blocking the chilly wind - he was happy in this moment in time, completely consumed in the feelings of first date bliss.

Sam smiled at him in appreciation of the praise, eyes crinkling up just a little bit. He grabbed both of Danny's hands in his - now starting to warm up - and squeezed them.

"Thank you."

Danny nodded, half dazed from admiring the soft halo of light the small flames cast around Sam's head. He leaned in, almost unconsciously, watching Sam's lashes flutter closed and lips pucker in what would have been comical slow motion if it hadn't delighted him so much. 

Sam squeezed his hands again and tilted his head to the left, soft lips connecting with Danny's on an exhale. 

He didn't feel giant fireworks exploding in his stomach or anything like that, but Danny was sure, when he pulled back, he would be able to see a million more colors that he had been blind to before. 

Sam shifted closer and trailed his hand up Danny's arm to hold onto his shoulder, so Danny wrapped his now free arm around Sam's waist. His jacket was damp with snow, the wool soft and well worn beneath his fingertips as he rubbed slow circles on Sam's back. 

'This is amaaaazing!' 

Danny internally ran around screaming as he and Sam kissed, excited and in awe at how fast but how  _ right  _ things were progressing. Kissing Sam really did feel amazing, in a way that only playing music made him feel. He thought that was a pretty damn good sign, then, that this whole thing really was going to work out despite his insecurities. 

"Wow," Sam whispered when he pulled back, white breath puffing around Danny's face as it met the cooler air away from their hot mouths. 

'Wow indeed,' Danny thought. 

Externally: "You're a really good kisser. Your lips are so soft." 

It was true - Sam's lips had been incredibly soft and supple on Danny's own, clearly the product of diligent chapstick use in this frigid weather. 

"You too," Sam complimented back, eyes still closed and head resting against Danny's. "I think that was the best kiss I've ever had. Can we do it again?" 

"Uh, yes!" 

They both giggled and came together again, Danny happily letting Sam take the lead this time. There was something so intoxicating about Sam's taste, and he just couldn't get enough of it. 

Usually, when he kissed people (though there hadn't been a ton) he didn't pay much mind to the flavor of their saliva, since that was kind of weird and it was usually bland. Sam, though, was delicious and quickly addictive; maybe it was the apple pie? His heart was already beating hard with yearning every time Danny pulled away to catch a quick breath. 

Where their climb towards almost fiercely passionate kisses was fast, the descent back to soft pecks was slow going; neither of them wanted to stop. But, eventually, Sam broke the contact of their lips and rubbed the warming tip of his nose against Danny's. He held onto Danny's neck with both hands, swaying into him gently. 

Danny caught him, enjoying the feel of Sam's lithe body up against his after such an intimate, exhilarating act. He held him even closer, finally getting that contact he had been thinking about. Sam was slight and damp in his arms, shivering slightly but obviously happy; still rubbing his nose and cheeks all over Danny like he was a puppy. 

The soft puffs of breath against his throat made him giggle (he’d always been ticklish) and Sam did it again, deliberate this time. Danny laughed some more and Sam leaned back to grin at him, content shining in his eyes. 

They stayed there, holding each other, for a time as the wind howled outside and their eyes slowly adjusted to the low lights of the lantern. By now, Danny was making out two wooden chairs on either side of the table, a long, low bench along the far wall next to a shelf of canned good and various boxes, fishing poles on the wall, and a shadowed doorway that supposedly led to another section of the cabin (not to mention that ladder he’d spotted earlier). He was immensely enjoying being close to Sam - of course he was - but his curiosity was growing. 

“So, your family comes here in the summer then? What all is in here?”

“Oh! I should give you the tour, and the rundown,” Sam happily suggested, stepping away from Danny’s embrace but then taking his hand to show him around. 

They grabbed the lantern and started by the door again, with Sam explaining how it had a special kind of knob so that wild animals would be less likely to get in. 

“You’d be surprised how many can turn regular door knobs when they’re determined,” Sam informed him, and Danny wasn’t quite sure if he was joking. He decided not to ask. 

Then, they moved around to the “kitchen” area, which was a woodstove Danny hadn’t noticed in the darkness, the shelf of food, and another small table, this one long and lean as opposed to the square one Sam had crawled under. The rest of the room was what he’d expected: chairs for sitting (duh), fishing gear on the walls, a couple pictures of the family Sam shined the light on. Danny admired their tiny, happy faces and turned to grin at Sam, sharing the elation of such a special place. 

“Through there is the washroom, which is just a wash basin, a toilet, and a roll of bandages. We just got the toilet like 2 years ago, by the way - you’re lucky.”

Danny’s face screwed up at the thought of spending long periods of time without a proper bathroom - he’d gone outside or in porta-potties before, of course, but he tried to avoid it when he could. Kiszka's cabin really  _ was _ rustic, he was realizing. But it was nice (and he was  _ so _ fucking glad it did have a toilet now). 

Sam went back to the table and grabbed his mysterious briefcase - and Danny was just DYING to know what the hell was in it - and guided them to the ladder. He told Danny to be careful cause it was steep, and then handed him the case before climbing up. 

As Sam, Sam’s ass, and the lantern disappeared, Danny felt a brief moment of fear. He knew, intrinsically, that he was safe there and with Sam, but it was still somewhat scary to be alone in a dark, creaky room. 

Thankfully, Sam had just reached the top and stretched one long arm down again, setting the lantern on the middle rung and taking his briefcase from Danny. The older boy climbed up, bringing their light source with him, and his breath caught for what seemed like the millionth time that night. 

While the main floor of the cabin was basic and almost primitive, the upper floor…. was not. A queen size bed with an iron bed frame and homemade quilt stood underneath a shuttered window. Above the bed, strands of lights and paper lanterns hung from the rafters like decorations at some grand, magical party (not lit up, sadly, but he could imagine it). Danny followed the strings all the way across the ceiling, taking in the spots where they dipped lower to partially drape over the frame of a piece of artwork or a long mirror. 

What amazed him most, though, he soon discovered, was that the entire Western wall was made of glass panes, which showed off a small balcony covered in snow and the absolutely gorgeous view of the winter forest beyond it. 

Danny’s mouth hung open as he moved forward without thought, eventually reaching the window and pressing his hands to the glass. He gazed outside in awe as Sam silently came up besides him, looping an arm around his waist. They stood, unmoving, for some time as the soft flakes gently floated by, barely coming down anymore. 

“Oh,” was all Danny could finally manage after what felt like hours. 

It felt insufficient, but he really didn’t know what else to say. Was it even possible to verbally express the amount of gratitude and love he felt for Sam in that moment? The fact that Sam trusted him enough to show him this magical, sacred place… it would probably continue blowing his mind for the rest of his life (which, again, Danny  _ really _ hoped Sam would be a part of).

“Yeah,” Sam sighed, looking as content as Danny felt. It was clear that this really was his happy place. 

After another minute, Sam pressed a kiss to Danny’s cheek and left the window, going to set his briefcase on the bed and undo the latches. Danny immediately followed, peering over his shoulder to see what the hell was going to come out of the box. 

A telescope was a bit more mundane than he’d been expecting with all of Sam’s spontaneousness, but it also seemed perfect. Of course Sam liked to look at the stars, and this was the perfect place to do it. No light pollution, no one to interrupt, and no tall buildings to block the angle (though, there were trees, but he supposed that was where the high balcony came into play).

Sam gave him instructions to set up the space, and Danny readily followed them; he’d always been good at doing what he was told. Of course, Sam wasn’t being mean about it, which helped. 

FInally, they had a blanket nest against the wall of glass and an old looking telescope set up on its tripod. The outside was made of tin and covered in a layer of chipping red paint, which Danny ran a finger over curiously. He wouldn’t have expected any other kind. 

“Woah, c’mere, I think I saw a shooting star!” Sam exclaimed, already kneeling in the center of their nest with his eye smooshed to the scope. 

Danny sat down next to him, tentatively wrapping his arm around Sam’s waist and leaning over to peer through the offered tube. He had missed the shooting star, he was pretty sure, but the view was still amazing. The stars were glowing like little studs of crystal in a dark blue rockface, occasionally winking at him whenever he moved his gaze. 

At Danny’s side, Sam hummed happily and put his hand in Danny’s hair. ‘I can’t concentrate like this’ Danny thought, but he also didn’t really care. As cool as the sky was, he was more happy that he was just here with Sam, spending time with his new boyfriend (and like WHEN did that happen?!).

They took turns looking through the telescope for a good hour, Sam pointing out various constellations he found and Danny excitedly examining them in between quiet bouts of spasmodic joy or disbelief that he was actually there and doing that. Sam didn’t seem to mind his quietness or random touches, instead leaning into Danny’s side more and more as the moon rose higher in the sky. 

When Danny checked his phone, it was 2:04 in the morning. Crazy. He informed a rather bleary Sam of this fact and was rewarded with three slow blinks and then a long kiss. Danny kissed back, immediately wrapping his hands around Sam’s waist and pulling him closer. 

They separated a minute later, cheeks flushed and lips wet. “What was that for?” Danny asked in a whisper. 

“I have to get you home,” Sam informed him, just as quiet, “And I needed to give you a goodbye kiss now. If I did it in the car or in front of your house I probably wouldn’t have been able to stop.”

Danny’s blush darkened, and he buried his face in Sam’s neck. He still wasn’t sure how to process the attraction Sam was showing him - it seemed like everything was moving so fast, and yet also like he’d known Sam for years. He was the opposite of uncomfortable, definitely, but he still didn’t know what exactly he was supposed to say to that. No one had ever told him that they couldn’t control themselves around him, and it left a warm, tingly feeling in Danny’s gut. 

“Well then, I guess you better get me home before I lose my virginity.”

Sam’s laugh rang through the night like a donkey being poked in the ass. 


End file.
